I am a Jedi
by CptHowdy748
Summary: An amnesic Jedi wanders Courscant trying to find clues to his past...and what brought him here.


I am a Jedi. . .at least I think I am. I have a lightsaber; it's blue like the great Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I remember hearing of his life. The death of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of a Sith lord. Then his death at the hands of a Sith lord, but not any Sith lord. Darth Vader. I don't remember where I heard the story of his life. I've been wandering around the streets of Courscant for a few days now trying to figure out where I'm from and who trained me as a Jedi. There's a cantina ahead, I enter it and belly up to the bar. The bartender is ignoring me, must be the cloak. I touch his mind and bring him over to me.

"Correllian spiced whisky." I order.

He brings it to me and I sip on it as I look around the place. There are two Rodians eyeing me in the corner. I let my gaze pass them by, as not to arouse suspicion. I don't recognize anyone in here. Not like I would though. I don't even know why I ordered this whisky I don't even like it. Time to leave. I can sense the Rodians following me. They are nervous, and scared. Why are they scared of me? Oh yes, I'm a Jedi. Stang amnesia. I don't know how I got it, it's been with me for as long as I know, or can remember, which isn't very long. I can feel two beings ahead of me that know I'm coming. Odd. There they are, a Twelik and a human. The human has a comlink; I guess that's how they knew I was coming. I pass by without a glance. They attach to the two Rodians following me and continue along. I cloud their minds, step aside and let them pass, making them think I went into an alley. I follow right behind them. Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Jedi.

"Looking for me fellas?"

My hand is on my lightsaber. They all turn with blasters drawn. They are all very nervous, but none more nervous than the lighter Rodian. He lets off a wild shot. I ignite my saber and block it with ease. I jump over them, make four slashes and land behind them. The sound of broken blasters fills the alley.

"What do you fools want with me?" I ask.

"We were just looking for a quick score." Answers the human.

He's being truthful, I can tell.

"Get out of here. Tell your fellow scum that Neral Gile's property is his own."

Neral Gile? Is that my name? They all run out of the alley. I can sense them getting farther away. I haven't done that in . . .well, I don't know how long. So now I'm back to doing something I don't know what I'm doing it for. Ok, I want to know something. Where I'm from, good. Who trained me? Even better. There's a Jedi museum somewhere on Courscant. They have records on Jedi new and old. I hope there's some information there for me. I don't sense anyone who wants to hurt, jump, or kidnap me anywhere around on the streets. It's a busy day. Lots of people selling, buying, stealing and scheming. Whoa! Who's that? He's staring at me, but I don't sense him in the force…could he be a Yuz…no they've been gone for decades. Oh wait. It's me. A reflection. Is that really me? I'm not that bad looking, a bit scruffy. And I could use a shave, whew, and a 'fresher station. Not now though, after I find my answers. My cloak looks very tattered. That could be why people are avoiding me on the streets. Why I care what I look like I don't know. I'll forget in a while anyways. I walk on. The Jedi museum is up ahead. Quite the place. As I enter I look around in awe. This place is huge. There's a young woman sitting at what looks like an information desk. She looks engrossed in whatever it is she's reading as I approach.

"Welcome Jedi Neral Gile. I am Jedi record keeper Terra Dely. How may I be of service?"

"How do you know my nam…oh yes, Jedi. I need to find some information on myself."

"Looking for answers are you? We all are. Please, follow me."

She rises and walks down a hall. She's beautiful. Bright green eyes, long light colored hair. Her Jedi cloak flows nicely as she walks in front of me. I can't help but stare at her form. She turns and gives me a wink. I blush. I forgot about the mind reading thing.

"Are you sick?" She asks.

"What?"

"Are you sick? Your presence in the force goes from high to barely there. Are you sick?"

"Oh. Yes. I mean no…I don't know."

She stops and puts her hands on my head.

"Open yourself to me."

"Ok" I mutter.

I can feel her flowing through me. It's wonderful. I haven't been this relaxed in quite sometime.

"You know very little of yourself. You need more to fill your life. You want…OH!"

I open my eyes in time to see Terra go flying in to the wall, after that I pass out.

I'm walking on dark soil, my lightsaber in my hand. Ahead I see a duel between

What looks like two other Jedi. They're locked in battle fiercely. A purple blade makes an overhead slash, but is easily blocked by the blue blade. Purple makes two more attacks but are blocked by blue. They ignore me like I'm not even there. They talk to each other, but I can't hear what they're saying. Blue makes an angry quick swing and decapitates Purple. The head rolls to my feet…it's…Swie. Swie who though? His eyes fly open and fix on me. NERAL! Neral Gile! He yells. NERAL! NERAL!

Neral! My eyes snap open and I see Terra looking over me.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think. What happened?"

"I was looking deep inside your mind and found something I shouldn't have."  
Her palms are singed. She looks and feels scared.

"What did you find?" I ask cautiously.

"Darkness. Fear. Secrecy." She says obviously shaken.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm ok." I can tell she's lying without the force.

"I had a dream. There was a lightsaber duel. One was decapitated. I knew him, and he knew me."

"We need to go to the holocron database. We need to find out who you are."

She walks off and I follow. We enter a giant hall that puts the lobby to shame. Terra grabs a holocron and hands it to me.

"Go. Learn."

I take it to a private room off the hall. I place the cron on the pedestal and open myself to the force. A form projects from the top.

"Greetings Jedi Neral Gile. I am Jedi Master Kyp Durron. How may I teach you?"

My mouth gapes open. Kyp Durron, one of only three known Jedi to have gone to the darkside and returned. Why would Terra give me this holocron?

"Um, I don't know who I am. Well I kind of do, but not totally."

"Ah, a Jedi who doesn't know himself. Look deep inside and you will find the answers you seek."

"I'm scared of what I might find, Master Durron. Terra looked deep and found darkness. I'm afraid to find the same thing."

"Fear?"

"Yes, fear."

"Beware of fear. It is the path to the darkside. I fell down that path once. It is an easy path to follow, but a hard one to come back from."

"But what if the darkside already has a hold on me?"

"Then you must find the light that is buried by it."

"How?"

The holo sighs. "I cannot tell you everything Jedi Gile. Something's must be learned on your own. But I can tell you this. True lightness will overcome even the deepest of the dark."

With that the holo fades. I sit there staring at where it was projected. Still confused, but maybe heading in the right direction. I exit the room and see Terra talking with an older Jedi; he greets me through the force. I nod. Why am I here? Who are they? Wait, it's getting harder and harder to remember. I'm looking for answers, where and who. I walk to where they are talking.

"Neral Gile this is Jedi Master and head of the holocron library Vega We'nelle. He is very knowledgeable in the area of Jedi history. He should be able to help you."

We walked to Master We'nelle's office, Terra and I.

"Tell me of this dream you've had Neral." He asks.

"It's a dark time. There are two Jedi dueling, one with a purple lightsaber and the other with a blue. The blue saber decapitates Siwe's head. It feels so real. Like I really saw all this happen."

They both just stare at me, Master We'nelle's eyes wide.

"Did you say Siwe? As in fallen Jedi Master Siwe Reen?"

"Siwe Reen? I've never even heard that name before. Why would I say it now?"

"You did say it Neral." Terra says.

"Siwe Reen was a powerful Jedi Master, only rivaled by Master Luke Skywalker. In fact, before Master Skywalker became one with the Force, he tapped Reen to continue what he had started at the Jedi Academy. Reen felt that the Jedi were being used by the senate to do menial jobs throughout the galaxy and wanted to do more exciting tasks. One day, he disappeared, only to show up later using darkside force abilities. And as quickly as he disappeared, he was found decapitated on the planet Thyferra."

I can only stare at him. He just described my dream. I don't know what to make of all this. It's all too strange to be real.

"Neral? Are you ok?" Terra asks.

"I don't know. What does all this mean? Did I see Swie die? Did I kill him? If I did, what does that make me?"

"You should rest Neral. It's been a long day. Please, come with me." Terra says leading me from Master We'nelle's office. We walk in silence, and then go up two floors on a turbolift and to Terra's room at the museum.

"You can rest here, I need to get back downstairs for a while longer."

"Ok. I am grateful for your hospitality."

"It's no bother." She says.

I look at her, and she stares back. We move closer, closer, closer. Our lips meet. A shot of clarity flows through me like nothing I've ever felt. She takes a quick step back. Not because of me, well, because of me, but not in a bad way. She blushes and leaves the room quickly. What was that that I felt? It was like everything I wanted to know was answered. But it's gone now. Where am I again? Who was that? Right, Terra's room. She's Terra. What was it that Master Durron said? True lightness will overcome even the deepest of dark. What does that mean? I don't know, I'm too tired to think. Perhaps some rest wouldn't hurt me.

Again I'm on the dark soil. But this time it seems more real than a dream. I notice a man standing in the distance. I walk to him, he looks up at me and says, "my power is something you don't understand, or could ever control Neral." With that he ignites his lightsaber; it's a mesmerizing purple color. As if not in control of my body I ignite mine as well. The blue and purple colors dance in the darkness for a while. He stops and says to me, "You can never be as powerful as me Neral. You're too simpleminded to control these powers. They would eat you alive." With that he makes an overhead slash that I block effortlessly. I stop and say to him, "I can too be as powerful as you. But my power comes from the lightside of the Force. I don't use darkness as a crutch." "But you're afraid of me Neral. That's the first step towards the darkside. Why do you fear me? Do you think I would kill you? Why would I do that? You're my friend, and closest compatriot. Are you jealous of me being picked by Master Skywalker to train and lead the new legion of Jedi? Or are you scared that I'll tell everyone about your little…mistake?" "Don't you dare Siwe! That's all it was, a mistake. I don't know what it was I did, or where it came from." "Yes you do Neral; look deep inside and you'll see that we're one in the same. We both want more power, power that we can have from the darkside. We both want to be all powerful." "I am as powerful as I can be Swie. Don't make me have to hurt you Swie!" Swie comes at me, a hasty jab that I dodge simply. Why would he attack me? I'm getting angry, this isn't what I want to be doing with him. Why won't he just listen to me? I take a slice at his shoulder that he evades and then spins around behind me laughing. Laughing at me. Why? I come in hard, making sloppy attacks that he defends easily. "Come on! Stop trying to hit me, and hit me!" I'm furious at this comment. It's the same thing he'd always say when we were training. I feint to his right and when Siwe goes to defend it, I come from the left and make a swift side swing that severs his head from his body. It rolls to my feet, looking up at me, still grinning. I feel happy. I made him stop taunting me with his darkside ways. He always thought he was better than I was; now I'm all-powerful and he's dead. I silenced him. I feel…I feel…I feel like I betrayed everyone that's ever trusted me, and everything I believed in. I look at what I've done. The crumpled form of Jedi Master Siwe Reen, his lightsaber still in his hand. I reach down and take it from him and run. I run as fast as I can. I'm not watching where I'm going, and trip. I fall into a dried up sewage unit, I fall and hit my head hard on the ferrocrete. I see stars, then blackness.

I sit up in bed like a shot. I remember now. I remember everything. Who I am, where I'm from, and even who trained me. It was Luke Skywalker himself. He found me as a young boy, and took me to his Jedi academy and began my training. This is where I met a young man named Siwe Reen. He was a Force prodigy. But he was smug. He knew the Force was strong in him, and he flaunted it whenever he could. Master Skywalker spoke with him many times on how dangerously close to the darkside he was. Reen agreed, but would go on with his pompous attitude whenever Master Skywalker wasn't around. Then one day came the inevitable. Master Skywalker, who's age no one could tell, became one with the Force. His final words to Siwe were, "Teach them well, but beware of the paths you may choose, your destiny depends on it." With that, he was gone. Faded away like Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi had so many years ago. Siwe took over the academy, and became its curator. I remember him coming back one day after a session with the senate. He was furious. He kept throwing things around with the force. I warned him of the edge he was walking. He looked at me and I could feel my breath being taken from me. I panicked and reached out with every ounce of the force I could gather up. The strangest thing happened then. Reen hit the wall behind him with great force. Smoke rose from his chest. He looked at me and started laughing. I looked at my hands, still tingling from the bolts of energy I threw at him. He got up and I though I was done, but he left, giving me one last look. I vowed to search the galaxy for him. I needed to find out what it was that happened to me. I found him. Actually he found me, on the planet of Thyferra. I was walking to my ship to leave when I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Have you been sent to kill me Jedi Neral Gile?" He asked. "No. I've come on my own powers. I need to find out what it was that I did to you. It scared me." "Ah, you mean the darkside lightening. You live on the edge of the Force Neral. You need to take a step one way or the other. My power is something you don't understand, or could ever control Neral." With that he ignited his lightsaber, it's a wonderful purple color. I've always been jealous of it. Jealous. A path to the darkside. He makes the first attack. It scares me how strong he is. Fear. Another path to the darkside. I can feel it running thru me. The darkside is strong. He sees this and encourages it. "You can never be as powerful as me Neral. You're too simpleminded to have these powers. They would eat you alive." We duel for a bit longer, our blades dancing in the darkness. "I can too be as powerful as you. But my power comes from the lightside of the force. I don't use the darkside as a crutch." Siwe took a swing at me with his lightsaber, I block it with total ease. We stand there, staring at each other, blades locked in combat. "I don't want to hurt you Siwe." "You can only do what you want. If you hurt me, it's because of yourself." With that Siwe starts to restrict my throat. Once again I panic, and reach out with all the force I can gather and Siwe lights up like the suns of Tatooine. He gets up from the lightening blow I hit him with. "Very good Neral, use that anger and hatred you have for Master Skywalker, let it flow through you." "Hatred for Master Skywalker? I have never hated him. He was my master." "He betrayed you Neral. He lead you to belive that you would lead the Jedi School when he passed, but he gave me the job instead. That tore you up inside and you've hated him since. Siwe dodges my attacks. He press his attack on me and continues to taunt me. "Come on, stop trying to hit me and hit me!" I fake to his right, he tries to defend and this is when I strike, I swipe at his off balance body from the left, his head leaves his neck like a deadheaded flower. I'm so happy he's finally silent. I survey the situation. Siwe's head is about three meters from his body. His deactivated lightsaber is still in his hand. I grab it from him. and calmy leave on my ship. Wait. This isn 't like my dream. What is real? Are my dreams just what I want to thin is real? This cannot be good. There is a kock at the door and Terra enters the room. She sees the dismay on my face. 

"Are you ok Neral?" 

"Yes, yes I think so. I do believe I killed Siwe Reen," Terra is taken aback by this confession, "Wait, it wasn't in cold blood...I think. I don't know Terra. He tried to turn me to the darkside. I resisted him as much as I could. I used darkside lightening on him, and I know it wasn't the first time I had used it. Wait, that's what happened to you in the hall earlier wasn't it? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask her as I start to get slightly angry with her dishonesty. 

"Neral, your presence in the force...it's, it's overwhelming. It's starting to scare me."


End file.
